


1314

by Merthurkisses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, happy happy happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wakes up and happiness happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin liked the weather; it was the only thing that stayed the same. If it rained, he knew what was coming, if it snowed, he knew how much. Time never stayed the same. People came and went and Merlin stayed where he was. He would watch people he grew fond of disappearing from his life while he looked on and he couldn’t do anything about it.

There never went a day when he doesn’t remember his friends, never a day where he doesn’t think of _him_. Never a morning when he doesn’t wish he could go back in time and save the moments they had at the gates of Avalon and just confess to him of all the things he felt. The things he _still_ feels, to this day.

Merlin got himself a small place near Lake Avalon, so that if _he_ came back he would be there to welcome him. He stayed there for years, disguising himself as Dragoon from time to time so that no one would notice him never aging. No one questions an old man. No one even pays attention to him. Today though, he ditched the aging potion and let himself be young. He went to the farm market nearby to get his groceries and the old folks he normally sees smile at him, and he smiles back. He feels good. He feels like himself.

He goes to the tomatoes stand and picks some, the smell of the vegetable seeping through him and he remembered the times _he_ would be having lunch and Merlin would be cleaning and he could just smell the tomatoes as _he_ bit into them. If _he_ was here now, he’d give him all of the tomatoes in the world just to smell that sweet smell again and hear him moan in satisfaction.

When Merlin finished picking out the tomatoes, he handed Mike, the seller, money and prepared to leave when he caught Mike staring behind Merlin with eyes wide open. “ _Merlin_..,” Merlin kept his eyes on the tomatoes; he’s spent so much time making scenarios where he would hear his name from those lips for years. Long enough to know how every second of his name sounded on that tongue. Today it sounded like saying the same was heavy, like a life depended on it. Like every ounce of hope was poured into that name. And Merlin can’t take this. He spent too much time imagining what it would be like to have him back in his life, to hear his voice, to see his face. Hell, he daydreamed what it would be like to bossed around by _him_ again.

He daydreamed when he saw couples walking on the street hand in hand, he daydreamed about _him_. What it would be like if he held his hand. He daydreamed too much, imagined too much. He would see _him_ everywhere he went the few years after he sent _him_ to Avalon and now he didn’t know what was real anymore. So he stayed put for a few seconds longer when he heard his name again from that same voice, _his_ voice. And now Merlin’s heartbeat quickened.

“What are you looking at?” he asked Mike, because if Mike saw it then other people did too and that would make Merlin sane.

“There’s a lad who looks like he’s lost. He called your name a few times, didn’t you hear?” Merlin turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of a blond man in red and he couldn’t bring himself to turn all the way. This daydream is going too far.

So Merlin did the only thing he could make himself do, he ran home.

**

Merlin spent the whole night at home. He didn’t know what to do with himself; he cleaned his closet, he did the laundry then folded it, he cleaned out his fridge, he redecorated the living room. He cleaned the _garage_ for God’s sake! And only three hours passed. He didn’t know what to do. _There was nothing else he could do_! He picked up a book, The Picture of Dorian Gray, and even while reading the words he could still hear that voice. He could still hear every second of _him_ saying Merlin’s name and Merlin wished he was deaf.

**

He decided to go back to the farm market if he was going to get his head cleared up.

He found Mike packing up his tomato stand. When Mike saw Merlin he smiled, like he always did. People loved Merlin here, he was nice and he talked to them and let them talk to him and tell him about their worries. Customers like that don’t come around too often. “The man you said was calling my name today, what did he look like?” Merlin was talking very fast and he didn’t know if Mike understood what he was saying.

“Blond, strong muscled, about 6 feet tall…” with every description he gave Merlin’s stomach churned and his heart fluttered. He felt himself sinking to the ground; he felt his throat tightening so much he had to take deep breaths. _He_ isn’t just part of his imagination.

“Did you see where he went?”

“That way,” Mike pointed to the trees.

 _He’s_ real.

“…into the trees?”

“I’m as confused as you are!” Mike went to packing up and Merlin assumed he had nothing else to tell him. So Merlin went, he ran, where Mike pointed. He didn’t know if he would find him, he just wanted to try.

**

Merlin found nothing but himself on his bed.

He tossed and turned; nothing on his mind but _his_ voice. He gave up after thirty minutes of trying positions that would get him killed pretty soon just so he could get some sleep. He remembered things that were hidden by hundreds of years’ worth of memories. He remembered Gwen and Gaius and Gwaine, he remembered his many friends and how happy they once were and then his heart tightened and air became a little heavy to breathe when he remembered _him_. _His_ voice that was soft and how Merlin was sure if he heard it once more, really heard it, he would fall asleep soundly. Merlin remembered the brilliance of _his_ blue eyes and how they shamed the ocean and the sky and all things blue.

Merlin got up, forgetting a coat, forgetting everything and just running to the lake. He had so much to say, he knew _he’d_ be here; where else would _he_ go! He had so much to say to _him_ , but the words wouldn’t come out when he got there. He just… screamed his lungs out, the words will follow after.

“I know you hear me down there. I don’t know how but I’m sure that you do! Today was horrible, I thought I heard your voice; I’ve been doing that a lot lately… But the thing is, your voice was different, it was clear, so _clear_. Like the times you would call for me back home. I got scared though, I was afraid you weren’t real. For a thousand years I would imagine you coming back and I would be so happy and you would be happy too. I loved you A-rthur,” his voice broke. His throat itched and he wanted to cry. He has never said that name in hundreds of years that it sounds foreign to him now. “I still do. You might have once-“

“- I did!”

“See! There it is again! I hear everything I want to hear. I’ve imagined you saying so many things to me over the years that I can’t tell what’s real and what isn’t! I went to the farmer’s market again today, to look for you. I’m not even sure if what Mike said to me was real. I’m so lost, Arthur.” That’s when he broke down. He couldn’t keep it in any longer, he’d never said any of this to anyone, never said this to himself.

“Merlin,” came a whisper behind his ear and Merlin managed to quite his sobs. “Get up,” he didn’t care if it was his imagination, why couldn’t it take control once in a while? Merlin did as he was told, he got up. “Turn around,” he did. And his knees barely kept him standing up.

It was Arthur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and kisses and lovey-dovey things. HAPPINESS (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta for this, all mistakes are my own.

Merlin felt a little fuzzy.  Arthur, _Arthur_ is standing right in front of him. He was there, in front of his eyes and Merlin was one hundred percent sure this was not a dream, or his imagination playing tricks on him. This felt too real.

He took a few deep breaths, still looking at Arthur; he hasn’t changed, not one bit. His hair still shines as bright as the picnic days they had, his jaw strong as ever, his eyes were as blue as thunder sky, as if they consumed all the color from the lake. Arthur’s lips were still the same, mesmerizing and pouty as ever.

Merlin wanted a taste. To see if they taste as they did before.

He was about to take a step forward when he caught Arthur smirking and licking his lips, as Merlin remembers Arthur does this every time he was about to kiss Merlin. Merlin’s mind got a little foggy at the quick memory, Arthur’s kisses were the best, and he has been deprived of the best lips the world had to offer for so long that he just walked right up and pressed his lips against Arthur’s. Merlin felt so light, he thought he might start floating soon and he held on to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around the strong waist and gave everything he had in that kiss, he poured his feelings and he let his mind wrap around the fact that Arthur is right here with him, and he’s kissing back with the same need and Merlin didn’t know happiness like this existed.

They slowed the kiss, Arthur dragging his lips over Merlin’s jawline and Merlin let him because if this is a dream, Merlin wants it to keep going on like this forever. His hands travelled down Arthur’s shirt, his red shirt that made Merlin turn into a puddle of goo every time he saw Arthur wear it back in Camelot. He didn’t dare take it further than this, he wanted to make sure Arthur was okay with it first.

They broke the kiss for a while, and Merlin just stood in front of Arthur with his head hung a little low. He didn’t know what he should do now, but he would wait for Arthur. He would wait until Arthur wants to kiss him again, Merlin can wait, he had done too much of it but what is a few moments or days even compared to hundreds of years! Arthur finally moved; he moved closer to Merlin and wrapped his arms around Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes, burying his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, taking in his scent and the comfortable weight pushing against him. He felt empty and he was getting filled up with good things. With Arthur.

They sat on the grass, facing each other so they wouldn’t miss a second of the other. Arthur’s hands were on Merlin, doing anything possible; touching, stroking, poking, just anything to touch while they just _breathed_.

“I knew it’d be this good when I came back,” Arthur said stroking Merlin’s palm.

“When did you come back?”

“Three days ago,” Arthur said. “I tried to find you, and then I did,” his face lit up, “But then you shut me out,” and darkened. And Merlin wanted to slap himself for doing that. “The first time I thought that you must be thinking this is crazy, like you’re seeing things. But then today made me think that you just don’t want to see me, and then I heard you confess everything.” Arthur pulled Merlin in for a kiss, and it lasted for what seemed like a life time and neither of them minded. Merlin wanted to move in closer, to feel all of Arthur on him. But Merlin has learned to be patient; there would be time for everything, now that all he has waited for is a touch away. Arthur brought Merlin’s palm to his lips and planted a light kiss there and said “I still do!” and saw the confusion on Merlin’s face, “Love you, I still love you!” In that moment, Merlin thought he was in pure bliss. He’s heard Arthur say those words before, but never to Merlin and now finally, _finally,_ Arthur said it to _him_. After thousands of years, he hears Arthur telling him he loved him. All was right in the world.

“Do you want to stay here or come home?”  The way Arthur’s eyes shined under the moon light, it was familiar and warm. It took Merlin’s breath away.

“What do you think?”

**

It was late in the night and early in the morning and they walked home hand in hand while they carried Arthur’s cloak and his armor. Arthur told Merlin that he took them off the day after he woke up and saw no one dressed like him. It was a comfortable walk, Merlin was eager to learn everything that Arthur went through and it looked like Arthur was just as eager to tell. But that’s what home is for, they will have all the time in the world.

They reached Merlin’s place, a little house not far from the lake; Merlin thought the location was perfect. Merlin took the armor from Arthur and put them in the laundry room along with the cloak, he would worry about them in the morning. Right now he needed Arthur to get cleaned up. He explained the concept of a bathroom to a very confused Arthur, and when Merlin flushed the toilet in front of Arthur he reached for his hip where his sword would’ve been. When Merlin gave him a look, Arthur said “Just being careful.” Merlin tried to hide a chuckle but he wasn’t very successful. He showed him how the shower worked and Arthur nearly jumped when the water started, it was amazing; the man who fought an army got scared of running water. It made Merlin smirk, but he quickly wiped it off. Merlin explained shampoo and conditioner.  He was less surprised when Merlin showed him how the faucet worked and more amused and maybe that’s because you didn’t have to pump a lever to have running water. “You mean we can have water whenever we want?”

“You never had to wait for water…” He was a king; nothing was of shortage to him.

“I mean, it’s everywhere!” Arthur turned the faucet on, his head jerking back a little when the water ran. “ _Look_ at it!”

Watching Arthur was like watching a child in a museum looking at a dinosaur skeleton. It was amusing but Merlin didn’t dare smirk. “Think you can manage a shower on your own?” Merlin asked, and he hoped with all his might that Arthur would say no. But Arthur nodded and Merlin tried to hide the disappointment. He pressed his lips, “I’ll leave you to it then.” Merlin closed the door and leaned on the wall, it was good that he didn’t get in the shower with Arthur, no matter how much he wanted to. Merlin didn’t know how far he can go with Arthur. Arthur needs his time, to adjust to this new world, to just be able to breathe without having to worry about a kingdom.

Merlin can’t take that away from Arthur.

Merlin looked for clothes that would fit Arthur, he found a hoodie and sweatpants and he didn’t know if his boxer briefs will fit Arthur but he took a black one out anyway. _Better than nothing, I suppose_. He opened the bathroom door and put the clothes on the bathroom vanity. He didn’t have it in him to just walk out; he peeked at Arthur and the shower curtain deceived him and he was greeted by an extremely tempting silhouette. It was a good thing that there was a shower door there, otherwise he would have jumped right in.

He headed for the kitchen and got started on dinner. He made spaghetti and as he was settling the plates on the table he smelled shampoo. He turned to see Arthur walking towards him, the hoodie in his hands. “What is this?”

It took Merlin a while to answer the question; Arthur was half naked and wet and droplets of water falling from behind his ears and racing down his neck and the more Merlin’s eyes followed the droplets the more his body deceived him. Merlin swallowed and said, “A hoodie. It keeps you warm and very comfortable!”

“How do I wear it?”

Merlin took a deep breath and took the hoodie from Arthur, “Did you even dry yourself?” he asked as he fiddled with the hoodie, doing anything to keep from touching Arthur. “Wear it like you wear a tunic,” Merlin said as he pulled the hoodie over Arthur’s head and as the fabric brushed against the golden hair the smell of shampoo floated about again and Merlin sighed. He wished he could kiss Arthur right now, but he can wait. For Arthur, anything can wait.

After the hoodie was over Arthur’s head and Merlin was straightening it out, Merlin looked at Arthur and saw him licking his lips. Merlin felt his face heat up and he couldn’t fight the smile and _fuck it_. He got Arthur out of that useless hoodie and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck and kissed him just like he’s been itching to this whole time. And when Arthur’s hands went around Merlin’s waist and he kissed back just as desperately, Merlin relaxed and let himself get lost in bliss; waiting and being patient be damned! So Merlin cut himself some slack and gave it all he’s got, all the love and desperation he has bottled up inside. He took control and guided Arthur to his bed, not losing contact with Arthur’s lips.

When Merlin felt the bed against the back of his legs, he broke the contact from Arthur’s lips and placed his hands on Arthur’s hips, running his thumbs over the skin there. “Do you wan-“ and he was cut off by Arthur’s lips. They fell back on the bed and broke the kiss. Merlin started laughing and Arthur made a strange face. Merlin had to keep reassuring himself that Arthur wants this just bad as he does, and here they were with Arthur lying on top of him and wanting to kiss him.

“I will always want to do this with you!” Arthur said, more like whispered against Merlin’s neck. “Always,” and Merlin felt like he was floating.  And when Arthur’s lips made the contact with Merlin’s skin, Merlin lost it and let a weak sound escape from him.

Merlin saw Arthur look at him, lips parted and a sort of hunger in his eyes. “What?” Merlin asked.

“Do that again,” Merlin would be damned if he didn’t notice Arthur’s voice breaking.

“Kiss me, then!” Arthur’s hand snaked under Merlin’s shirt and Merlin shivered, audibly, and Arthur smirked.

“Is that all you want?”

This is going to be a _long_ night!

**

Merlin woke up around noon, he didn’t move; he never moves right after he wakes up. But the alarm on his phone buzzed and he rolled over to stop it when something blocked his way. Something hard and making familiar muffled, annoyed noises. Merlin focused his eyes, Merlin fell off the bed.

He got up, peaked from the mattress, and looked at the sight before him; Arthur, with no shirt (and Merlin looked at himself and found no shirt on him, or pants or boxers for heaven’s sake) and he started freaking out and forgot how to breath for a moment. Merlin peaked again when Arthur started moving in the bed and saw him wake up, slowly, lazily and quietly. He caught sight of Merlin and a lazy smirk played on his lips. “What’re you doing?” he asked with that raspy voice that Merlin loved so much.

“I, erm, I fell off the bed…” Arthur reached out for Merlin and Merlin climbed back up the bed and snuggled close to Arthur, but not close enough that their skin touched. He didn’t know how last night happened, if he was in his right mind it _wouldn’t_ have happened. He was so ecstatic that Arthur is back and that he’s real and he wants him just as Merlin wants him that he felt there was no need to stop. And now, now it’s the morning after and he feels so awkward next to Arthur. What if Arthur never intended this? What if he was just as excited as Merlin was and didn’t know what he was doing?

“Merlin?” he voiced a ‘mhm’ as a response. “Why are you so far away?” Merlin looked at the space between them, it wasn’t much. It was close enough to feel Arthur’s body heat, and that apparently isn’t close enough for Arthur. He looked at Arthur and he just rolled his eyes and got closer to Merlin, he put an arm around him and an arm played in Merlin’s hair. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered and gave Merlin’s cheek a kiss, and those four words washed all of Merlin’s doubts away.

“Me too.”

It all felt right; there were no worries, nothing on Merlin’s mind. The only thing that’s been occupying his mind for hundreds of years is finally here, he’s here and Merlin is in his arms and _he’s playing in Merlin’s hair_!

He played with Arthur’s chest hair, counting them, watching them dance as brushed them, he  gave Arthur’s chest a kiss, and was going to kiss every part of him but his stomach reminded him that if he doesn’t brush his teeth soon Arthur won’t kiss him in the morning again.

“Come on,” he tugged on Arthur’s wrist. “It’s noon,” the familiar way that Arthur rolled his eyes made Merlin smile. It all felt like a dream, and he wanted to explode from happiness.

Merlin laughed and it felt light and good. And finally, the heavy weight on his chest has been lifted, Arthur is here. There was nothing else that needed worrying about. It felt good. So good that Merlin forgot breakfast and just kissed Arthur again and again and again. Arthur didn’t mind at all.

**

He headed for the kitchen and started to get breakfast, or lunch really, ready. After being in that lake for decades, Arthur must be hungry and Merlin wanted to feed him and make him strong as ever. Although _, he was pretty strong last night_! And the swirl of disgusting butterflies awoke in his belly. Merlin tried to focus before he burned the house down, he was lucky to keep the house standing the last time he thought about Arthur while near the stove!

**

The smell of Arthur and warm body heat swam around merlin like a whirlpool. He almost dropped the teapot he was holding when strong arms wrapped around his waist. Arthur nuzzled in merlin’s neck, pressing his chest against merlin’s back, smelling merlin’s hair, slowly kissing merlin’s neck, shoulder blades. A sharp shiver went through Merlin’s body, making his knees weak when Arthur kissed the backs of his ears, the sensations like tidal waves through him. He turned to face Arthur, who was like a sunshine God.  
Wearing only the boxer briefs Merlin picked out for Arthur, Merlin’s mind immediately raced back to last night, paying homage to that glorious body.  
His arms went to Arthur’s back to tug him flush against Merlin, earning him a beautiful smile before Arthur’s lips were set to work leaving Merlin feeling drugged. The kiss started rough - which merlin didn’t mind at all - with his hands holding merlin close, so close that Merlin thought he would soon disappear into Arthur. He didn’t care. He relished that Arthur wanted him so much that he was so desperate, so animalistic in his actions.  
Arthur eventually slowed, teasing merlin’s lips with slow and lazy kisses. Merlin needed more, more of Arthur, or he would explode. Just when merlin thought he was ready to lose it and come right there and then, Arthur dragged his lips over merlin’s throat. 

Arthur’s hands slipped to Merlin’s ass and he squeezed, Merlin wanted to giggle. But the squeeze turned into Arthur picking Merlin up and heading for the bedroom.

**

Arthur was still lazying around in the bed when Merlin finished his shower, “How do you manage to live in this place?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin sat next to Arthur on the bed and Arthur sat up.

“This place, it’s so different. Everything is.”

“Well everything changes, nothing stays exactly the same. Besides,” Merlin contemplated reaching up and brushing Arthur’s hair. They had sex twice in less than 24 hours; it’s probably okay to reach for Arthur whenever he wanted. So he reached up and brushed Arthur’s gorgeous golden hair out of his face, “I never really noticed. My mind was somewhere else all this time.” Merlin’s hand lowered to Arthur’s cheeks, his skin was smooth as it’s ever been.

“I’m sorry you had to wait for so long.”

 “You’re here now,” Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky smile when Arthur looked at him. “Come, let’s go eat.”

**

Arthur took a seat at the kitchen table, and Merlin shuffled around in the kitchen; he didn’t know what Arthur would like from today’s food. So he went to his garden and picked a few vegetables. When Merlin came back he saw Arthur walking around the house. “It’s different during the day!” he motioned to the house.

“That’s the power of day light”, Merlin said.

“What about,” Arthur’s hands slipped around Merlin’s waist, “The power of a kiss?” he whispered into Merlin’s neck and Merlin almost dropped the plate he was holding. “Very powerful, I guess,” Arthur smirked, quickly kissed Merlin’s neck and sat down again.

“Prat,” Merlin mumbled and set the plates on the table.

“What’s that thing?” Arthur pointed at a light bulb.

“It’s called a light bulb. It provides us with light, without it we could have tripped a few times last night.”

“What about this?”

“That’s called a fridge. It keeps food cold so it can be stored there and it won’t go bad.”

Just like that Arthur pointed to everything in the kitchen, Merlin didn’t mind; it made cooking fun.

**

They sat at the kitchen table, eating in comforting silence. Every now and then, Arthur's hand would brush against Merlin's and he would see Arthur smile down. Merlin couldn't help but stare, the simple touch made Arthur blush.

"So, I was thinking maybe you'd want to take a walk and I'd show you around town."

"That'd be great," he gave Merlin a small smile. And Merlin thought it must be because Arthur didn't like learning everything all over again. He used to know everything, people would go to him for help and now, now he doesn't know anything. But there was something Merlin was sure Arthur knew; that Merlin loved him.

They cleaned the dishes, well Merlin cleaned while Arthur looked around the house some more, asking about everything and saying everything was sorcery. When Merlin finished, he walked in the living room to find Arthur touching the TV screen. "What's this?" 

"It's a television."

"Thank you _Mer_ lin! You're such a big help!" Merlin knew he was being sarcastic. Still the Arthur he fell in love with. "What are you smiling about?" Merlin couldn't feel that he was smiling till Arthur asked.

"Nothing," he pulled on Arthur's shirt (one of Merlin's shirts that was too big for him). They sat on the couch. "Watch." He turned the TV on, changed the channels and stopped on a random channel. "See this?" he nodded at the screen, "This is live, that means those people are a few hours away from us right now. And we can see them." He flipped the channels again, "And this? This was filmed months ago, but we can still see it today."

Arthur muttered something about sorcery again.

“Now, I want you to tell me how you came back. Tell me everything,” he tugged on Arthur’s hand.

“If you get to ask questions, so do I.” Merlin nodded. “I don’t know how I came back; I woke up in front of Avalon where I last saw you.” Merlin took a deep breath, and Arthur’s hand brushed the back of Merlin’s neck. “How much time has passed?”

“A little over a thousand years,” Merlin’s voice was soft as if he was afraid he’d break Arthur with his answers. Arthur pressed his lips in a tight line and Merlin wanted to comfort him. “My turn: do you remember anything when you were in the lake?”

“There were voices, they told me to find you.” Arthur leaned closer and whispered in Merlin’s ear “I’m glad they had mercy on me,” Arthur’s breath danced on Merlin’s cheek and it sent Merlin’s eyes rolling back. Since finding Merlin, Arthur has been so sexual, not that Merlin is complaining. Merlin loves this; he loves how hungry Arthur is for him, he loves feeling like he’s the only one Arthur is thinking about. For once, for a second, the roles are reversed and Arthur is the one who wants this more. The years of waiting for Arthur flashed before Merlin, the years of watching Arthur with different women, women who wanted to be his future queen. And the years of watching Arthur with Gwen were the hardest on Merlin, he watched as the two married, kissed, did things that Merlin wanted to do with Arthur. Only Arthur. “Did you go back to Camelot after…” Arthur couldn’t finish but Merlin understood.

“No, I wanted to but I couldn’t. I couldn’t face Gwen,” Merlin knew she was devastated, he couldn’t tell her that her husband is dead. “Camelot is nothing without you!” He looked at Arthur and he saw him smile and look down. _He’s making Arthur Pendragon blush_! It made Merlin’s stomach flutter.  He took a deep breath, “The dragon told me that you would return in Albion’s greatest need. In Avalon, did they tell you what the _need_ is?”

“No. They said they have never seen a man so miserable. They believed that bringing me back would make you happy.” Arthur lowered the hand on Merlin’s neck to Merlin’s shoulder and brought Merlin closer to him. “They wanted the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth to be happy.” Arthur kissed along Merlin’s neck, “So do I. I’m sorry you were unhappy.”

Arthur came back just for Merlin. Not Albion.

For Merlin.

“It’s not your fault,” Merlin managed to say before he turned and stole a kiss from Arthur’s lips. Now it’s his turn to show Arthur how it’s done. Modern style.

He took his place in Arthur’s lap and began working on removing Arthur’s shirt but Arthur stopped him, he looked down at Arthur and his breath was cut short when his eyes met Arthur’s. “My turn to ask.” Merlin sighed loudly in the crook of Arthur’s neck. “Is there anyone else?” Merlin had to be an idiot to not know what Arthur meant.

“No,” that was the short answer. “Did you love Gwen?” Arthur’s eyes met Merlin’s and Merlin knew the answer. He swallowed the disappointment and took a breath.

“I did.” Arthur made Merlin look at him again, “But _never_ like I loved you.”

“What does th-”

“My turn,” Arthur cut him off and Merlin sighed. “You said it’s been over a thousand years and you expect me to believe there hasn’t been anyone in your life?”

“Like you said, it’s been over a _thousand_ years. But Arthur, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.” Merlin was looking Arthur in the eye when he said this, it made Merlin feel naked. “What do you mean when you say you loved her?"

“She was a good friend; I trusted her and I needed an heir.” Arthur blew out a puff of air, “How long was your longest?”

“One year, it wasn’t serious; on and off we would meet up when one of us need to let out some energy.” Merlin laughed and rubbed his brow line. “It was never serious with anyone,” Arthur looked at him and Merlin felt the need to reach out to Arthur, now that he can whenever he wanted. He reached out and his hand found Arthur’s and he ran his index finger in Arthur’s palm, “You know when you were forced to go out with Elena? You didn’t feel your blood rush or warm up to the thought of her. You didn’t feel like your heart was going to jump out of your chest. You didn’t wake up thinking of her and you didn’t go to sleep thinking of her.” He looked at Arthur now, “I felt all that with you.” He brought Arthur’s hand to his lips and lightly kissed the back of it.

“I love you,” Merlin barely heard Arthur speak from the light whisper. But he did and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

**


End file.
